


The Other Flair

by riottkick



Series: 1 million words [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom OFC, Charlotte doesn't like Sonya or Ruby, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Face Slapping, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Heartbreak, Hook-Up, Lies, Love Notes, Oral Sex, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Secret Admirer, Secret Relationship, Strap-Ons, Texting, Top Becky, Top Ruby, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Alissa finds herself falling for her older sister's enemy, Ruby. To her surprise, Ruby is into her. But both Alissa and Ruby think it's best to keep their relationship hidden.But is Ruby really into Alissa, or is she just using her to get to Charlotte?Although Ruby's intentions may or may not be bad, Alissa has a secret admirer.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sonya, please!” Alissa begged, her girlfriend slowly teased her clit with the head of her strapon. Smirking, Sonya gave her what she wanted.

Sliding the strapon in slowly, Sonya made sure Alissa was comfortable. Sonya's phone began to ring, and with no surprise, she went to go answer it. 

“Really Sonya? We were having sex!” Alissa groaned, and Sonya sighed.

“Its Mandy, I gotta answer it,” she said, walking out of the room.

Getting up, Alissa quickly put her clothes on. She didn't want to deal with Sonya's cheating anymore, and thankfully, Charlotte's hotel was just across the street from Sonya's.

“Where you going, baby? I'll still fuck you if you want?” Sonya said, acting innocent.

“You're cheating on me, Sonya. With Mandy, I'm not stupid.” Alissa said, trying not to cry. 

Sonya looked angry, but refused to let her anger get the best of her. Taking a few deep breaths, “Yeah. I am. I'll always love you, but--” Alissa cut her off.

“No buts. I'm leaving, and although we have to work together for the next two weeks, I'm _really_ hoping I get drafted to Smackdown.” she admitted before walking out of Sonya's hotel room.

She was completely done with Sonya, and she needed to make up an excuse to tell her sister, Charlotte. 

++++

Knocking on Charlotte's hotel room at two in the morning wasn't what she wanted to do. Alissa hoped that maybe Charlotte was asleep, and she could go to her best friend, Finn’s hotel room. 

“Alissa? Why are you crying?” Becky not surprisingly answered the door to Charlotte’s room.

“I'm crying? I didn't even realize,” Alissa admitted, shrugging it off. “If you two are busy, I can just go to Finn’s. I know he's up.”

“No! I mean, we're not busy. We're just watching a movie. Come in,” Becky smiled, letting you in.

“Alissa? Why aren't you with Sonya?” Charlotte asked, and it was clear to Alissa that her sister was worried.

“We broke up,” she said with a sigh, and Becky pulled her into a hug. 

“I'm going to kick her ass,” Charlotte snapped. “I never trusted her.”

Alissa rolled her eyes, “I broke up with her. We were, uh, in the middle of sex. Her phone rang and guess who it was calling,” 

“Was it Mandy?” Becky asked, and Alissa nodded.

“The worst part? She actually pulled out and went to answer her phone.” Alissa began to cry, and this time she actually realized it.

“What a bitch, I'm sorry, ‘Lissa.” Charlotte said, giving her younger sister a hug.

“Is it okay if I just go to sleep? Tomorrow is Raw and I'm going to have to work with _both_ of them. I'm just really hoping they draft me to Smackdown.” Alissa admitted, and both Becky and Charlotte looked at each other.

“Good night, sis,” Charlotte smiled, giving her younger sister a hug 

“Goodnight, Charlotte and Becky.” Alissa said with a smile. 

++++

Arriving at Raw a half an hour early, Alissa walked quickly to the locker room. She wanted to avoid seeing her ex, and the best place she thought was the locker room.

“Hey, Alissa!” Bayley smiled, greeting her with a hug.

“Hey, why are you so early?” Alissa asked, when an all too familiar laugh filled the room.

“It was nice seeing you Bayley, but I'm going to get changed in the bathroom.” she said in a hurry, and Bayley gave her a confused look.

“Has Alissa showed up yet?” Sonya asked angrily, and Bayley went silent. She was one of the only ones who knew of Alissa and Sonya's relationship issues.

“Not that I know of? Can I ask what's wrong?” Bayley asked, and Alissa smiled knowing Bayley had her back.

“No, just tell her we have a match tonight. Also, tell her I'm sorry.” Sonya's voice softened, but Alissa wasn't falling for it again.

“I will, don't worry,” Bayley said, but Alissa knew she hadn't left yet.

“Also, it's a tag team match -- so she may want to find a partner before the match. Or it's going to be a two on one,” Sonya informed her.

When Alissa was certain Sonya had left the locker room, she came out of the bathroom in her ring gear. “Did you hear all that? Also, she's ‘sorry’, but I doubt it.”

“Yeah, well, me and her are over. I'm also really hoping they draft me to Smackdown. We'll find out next week, fingers crossed.” Alissa said, and Bayley hugged her.

++++

After the match, Alissa was angry at both Mandy and Sonya, along with Paige. They had attacked Bayley before the match, and so it was in fact a two on one handicap match.

When she left to get changed back into her regular clothes, Alissa’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Charlotte.

_I was informed you are being drafted to Smackdown in the draft. I saw the match tonight, you gave it your hardest, sis._

Alissa could help but smile, and now it was time to move on from Sonya. Packing up her stuff, she rushed to the hotel that Charlotte and Becky were getting ready to leave. Charlotte was having a six women tag match on Smackdown, and she wanted to support her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Smackdown, and Alissa had been hiding in the locker room. She was friends with almost all of the female superstars, except for Ruby, Liv, and Sarah. Charlotte didn't like them at all, and so Alissa planned on staying away from them. 

Alissa had a solid two hours before Smackdown began, and so she decided to get food. It was no use in hiding from them, but if she ran into them, she'd ignore them. Opening the locker room door, Alissa was greeted by the three she had been avoiding.

“I'm sorry! We didn't mean to startle you,” Liv said with a eerily sweet smile. 

“Wow, you're gorgeous,” Ruby said, and Alissa rolled her eyes.

Before you could reply, Charlotte walked up to them. “Don't flirt with my little sister, Ruby. Alissa, come on, you need to eat.” Alissa suddenly felt like curling up in a ball, because she wished Charlotte wouldn't treat her like a baby.

Turning to her head to see what their reactions were, Alissa saw Liv and Sarah laugh. She didn't care that they were laughing, but she did care that Ruby just gave her a sly smirk. Once out of sight from the three women, Charlotte gave Alissa a dirty look. Alissa began to walk to catering, not even bothering to wait up for anyone.

At catering, she grabbed a salad and two slices of pizza. Alissa knew if she sat with any of her and her sister's mutual friends, Charlotte would sit with her. 

“Hey, ‘Lissa,” Ruby's voice came from behind her. “Here's my number. Call me when your sister isn't babysitting you.” Slipping a piece of paper next to Alissa, she quickly walked away. 

Alissa quickly grabbed it before anyone saw it, and thankfully everyone was too busy to pay attention. 

_’Should I really put this in my phone?’_ Alissa asked herself, putting the piece of paper in the front pocket of her jeans. 

++++

Walking out to the ring with her sister, Alissa couldn't help but feel a lot better. She wasn't going to have to deal with Sonya and her lies anymore.

When Ruby came out to the ring, she winked at Alissa. Thankfully, Charlotte didn't see it, but Becky _did_ , and she wasn't going to let Ruby get away with that. Alissa was just glad that Becky wasn't one to let Charlotte know little things like the wink.

Before the match Sarah took a cheap shot at Alissa, knocking her to the ground. Which had caused a distraction to allow Ruby and Liv to get the other hand. 

++++

Ruby and Liv had won the match against Becky and Charlotte, but it wasn't a fair fight. When they finally found Alissa, Charlotte gave her a hug. 

“I'm going to tear Sarah apart, you know that, Alissa?” she was fuming, but Alissa shook her head.

“You're not going to do anything to her, because _I am_ ,” she paused to go to her locker. “I can fight Sarah on my own, so don't try to talk me into letting you help. I love you Charlotte, but you need to let me wrestle on my own.”

“Alright, but I swear if Ruby or Liv get involved, I'm stopping them. Is that at least okay?” 

“Yes, now I gotta get changed back into my regular clothes so we can leave.” Alissa smiled, and Charlotte walked out.

As she went to pull out her jeans from the locker, a letter was placed on top of them. Alissa had no clue what it was as she picked it up, and began to read it.

_”Alissa,  
You're so beautiful and I wish I could hold you.”_

She could feel her cheeks burn from reading the typed note. Curiosity was getting the best of her already, because Alissa thought the short note was really sweet. Sonya had never given her love notes, now she knew what she was missing.

++++

When Alissa was heading to Becky’s car earlier than they planned, she wanted to put Ruby's number into her phone

_Hey Ruby, it's Alissa._

Putting her suitcases into the trunk, Alissa's mind kept going to the idea of her secret admirer. Although, she didn't have much proof on who it was yet, Alissa was going to find out one way or another. When her phone buzzed, she stopped to check it.

Ruby: _I knew you'd come around, sweetheart._

She laughed at the text, Alissa couldn't believe Ruby was flirting with her. Especially since they just met, and that Charlotte and her hated each other.

She replied with: _Flirting this early will never get you anything, Ruby._

When Becky and Charlotte got to the car, Alissa put her phone in her pocket. 

“Here, I'll get the bags. As long as I get backseat, please?” Alissa said with a questioning tone.

“That's fine with me,” Charlotte smiled, and Becky quickly got in the car. “But, Becky’s picking the restaurant for tonight's dinner.”

Alissa smiled before going back to the suitcases, and Charlotte got in the car. She was excited that she wouldn't have to deal with Sonya, and that she'll be able to find out who gave her the love note.


	3. Chapter 3

After driving to Kansas City, they stopped at their hotel to put their stuff in the rooms. Becky looked at both Charlotte and Alissa.

“We're gonna eat at The Cheesecake Factory,”

“We're really going to there? Becky, do you realize it's going to be crowded?” Alissa asked, but Becky ignored her. Hearing her phone vibrate, she knew exactly who it was.

Ruby: Who said I was flirting? I could just call you “Baby Flair”? Would you like that?

Alissa hated that nickname, and Ruby knew it. Everyone knew it. Deciding it was best to ignore the older woman, but for some odd reason she wanted to message her back. As they walked back to the car, Alissa fought the urge to text Ruby back.

After awhile of Charlotte driving, they finally made it to The Cheesecake Factory.

“We're here, ‘Lissa,” she said, and Becky smiled at her.

“Lovely.” was all Alissa said before they got out of the car. All she wanted to do was go to the hotel, and order Chinese. But most importantly, text Ruby back.

Walking in, a couple of people came up to them for pictures.

“I'll get us a booth, guys,” Alissa said to the two after taking pictures with her fans.

“Alright, we'll be there in a few!” Becky smile.

Alissa: Hey.

Ruby: Mmm, you either got busy or you _really_ like keeping me waiting.

Alissa: You know I could just stop responding?

Ruby: You could, but I know you won't.

The booth she picked was in the very back, and Alissa made sure she sat where her back was to the wall. Since Charlotte and Becky were always nosy when she was texting. So this was the best seat option, because Becky and Charlotte would sit next to each other.

Alissa: How do you know I won't?

Ruby: You just messaged me.

 _I set myself up for that,”_ Alissa said to herself, looking up to see Charlotte and Becky making their way to the table.

Alissa: What exactly do you want?

Ruby: I just want to talk, geez. What do you want?

Alissa could sense Ruby sent that with a big smirk on her face, but it made her think. What did she want? Did she want to date her, or be friends, or nothing at all? 

Alissa: Well, I mean, if you wanna hang out tonight? 

“Why do you keep looking at your lap, ‘Lissa?” Becky asked casually.

“Just reading emails, y’know, the boring stuff.” she said, trying to get Becky to drop the subject.

Becky didn't respond to her answer, and Alissa didn't know if it was because she didn't believe her, or if she actually did. Instead of keeping the table at an awkward silence, she decided to speak up.

“What're you guys getting?” Alissa asked, and Charlotte looked at her menu again.

“I'm just gonna get a Caesar Salad,” Becky said, closing her menu.

“I'm just gonna get the same thing, not really hungry,” Alissa said, looking at the text she got.

Ruby: Hmm like a date?

While Alissa was about to answer, Ruby texted her again.

Ruby: I'm kidding, but we can definitely hangout.

\---

“Hey, you guys go to your rooms, I'm gonna wait for Lana so we can go to our room.” Alissa lied, and Becky smiled.

“I'll see you later, ‘Lissa. Goodnight.” 

When they were going to the elevators, that's when she texted Ruby back.

Alissa: Meet me in the hotel lobby in six minutes.

_Hopefully this won't be a mistake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter probably sucks, but I wanted to get it out here since its almost been a year since updating this fic. So I wanted something out here.
> 
> Chapter 4 will be much better than this mess. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
